


Something They Can't Take Away

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Derogatory Language, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Sex Toys, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Chris is captured by hunters who can't understand why he's in a relationship with Peter. Little do they know Peter's not the only one they have to worry about coming to rescue Chris.





	Something They Can't Take Away

**Author's Note:**

> This contains non-con because the hunters use sex toys on Chris without his consent. If you are not ok with that, please turn back now.  
> The hunters also throw around the word retarded and whore when talking about Peter.  
> **Again if any of this makes you uncomfortable please leave**  
> also I tried to recreate a dialect, if I did it wrong or seems out of place please tell me.

Chris groaned as he came to. Heavy shackles were on his wrists and attached to the wall behind him.

 

Someone splashed water in his face, then slapped him.

 

Chris blinked and brought his head up, staring at Adam, Andrew and Troy.

 

Adam and Andrew were twins, Troy was their uncle.

 

Troy was a heavy-set man with tattoos up both his arms. His weight was an advantage though, Chris had seen him pin young wolves down before decapitating them.

 

Adam and Andrew were tall African American young men. The only way to tell them apart was Adam had a shaved head and Andrew had his ears pierced.

 

“He up.” Andrew moved away from Chris with a bucket and set it on the other side of his cell.

 

Chris shifted his footing, ignoring the clink of the shackles. “What do you want?”

 

“We want answers,” Troy said, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You didn’t need to ch-“

 

“A precaution. Don’t want you escaping before you talk.”

 

“If you think I have information about the Alpha in Beacon Hills-“

 

“No, we don’t care about that.”

 

Chris arched an eyebrow.

 

Andrew flicked out a pocket knife and cleaned his nails with it. “What’s with chu and this bitch from the Hale family?”

 

Chris glared, clenching his jaw. “Peter isn’t-“

 

“Yeah he is. None of them would ever be with a hunter unless they weren’t in heat.”

 

“Maybe he’s retarded?” Adam muttered.

 

“Boys. It doesn’t matter the reason why he would think he can be with an Argent.” Troy stepped closer to Chris. “What delusions are you under to think it’ll work out?”

 

Chris smiled. “None. Peter and I know what we are, we’ve tried to kill each other in the past. But we have each other, that’s what matters.”

 

Troy snorted. “You sound like you’re in love.”

 

“You in love with a bitch?” Andrew’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Maybe it’s magic.” Adam walked over, gripped Chris’s head and peered into his eyes.

 

Chris pulled away from Adam’s hands and pressed against the wall. “I’m not drugged and it’s not a spell.”

 

The boys turned to Troy, for answers on what to do with Chris.

 

“They’re both going to have to die and we can’t let Hale come to us and try to rescue Argent.” Troy approached Chris, grabbing Andrew’s knife and sliced Chris’s shirt open. Troy pushed the fabric aside and nodded. “Just like I thought. He’s claimed you.” Troy pressed down on the scar that almost covered Chris’s shoulder.

 

The teeth marks, the fangs were obvious.

 

Troy pushed Chris’s head back against the wall. “That means you’ve got a bond with him. Call him.”

 

“It doesn’t work that way. It’s not a cell phone.”

 

“But he’s connected to you. That means if you scream loud enough…” Andrew moved, coming over and yanked the knife from his uncle’s hand. He swung, but Troy caught his hand.

 

“Don’t be stupid. He’s an Argent. He’ll never buckle under torture.”

 

Andrew shook loose and glared at Chris.

 

“What about sex?”

 

Troy and Andrew turned to Adam.

 

“They’re fucking, have a connection…” Adam shrugged.

 

Troy nodded. “Let’s go.” He walked out, the boys followed.

 

Troy shut and locked the door to the cell and the three walked off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Troy came back later.

 

Chris had tried to rest and gently nudge the bond he had with Peter, to get his attention in the meantime. There was a block though. Chris figured the cell was protected with mountain ash.

 

Troy opened the cell and set a box down on the floor. He kicked it towards Chris.

 

Inside were several dildos and vibrators.

 

Chris arched an eyebrow at Troy. “Really?”

 

“Better than trying to get you to scream your lungs out.” Troy came over and picked up a vibrator and turned it on. He grinned, all stained teeth. He shut the toy off and put it back in the box. He had a pair of safety scissors in his pocket and used them to cut Chris’s clothes off.

 

Chris glared and tried to ignore how his body reacted to the sudden loss of warmth.

 

Troy shook his head. “Letting a wolf have you…He could kill you in your sleep.”

 

“And I could do the same to him. We know that.”

 

Troy bent and picked up a floppy purple dildo and waved it in Chris’s face. “This is the only way you should come if you’re horny. Not with a wolf, never a wolf. A Hale!” Troy tossed the toy back in the box. “What would your father think?”

 

Chris’s eyes narrowed. “My father doesn’t care about anything unless it’s to serve his own self-interest.”

 

“I bet he’d flip a gasket if he knew you were whoring around with a Hale.”

 

Chris said nothing.

 

Troy rooted around in the box and pulled a tiny vibrator. “Let’s start small.” He turned it on and Chris wondered how they had batteries for these things just laying around.

 

Troy toyed with Chris’s nipples for a bit, then pinched them, making sure they were hard. “What’s he do, huh? What’s so special about him that makes your dick hard?” Troy pressed the vibrator at the base of Chris’s barely interested cock.

 

Chris bit his lip and said nothing.

 

“Should have known you wouldn’t talk.” Troy turned off the vibrator and tossed it back in the box. “Fine. Time to try something else. You’re warmed up after all.” Troy pulled out a four-inch realistic looking dildo and kicked Chris’s legs apart.

 

Chris clenched, glaring at Troy.

 

Troy pushed the head of the toy against Chris’s entrance. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you do that.”

 

Chris focused his attention to the opposite wall.

 

Troy shoved the dildo in and Chris screamed. But as he did so, he got a flash, the bond called out to Peter.

 

_Peter was in their bedroom and was startled out of his thoughts._

 

Chris tried to reach further, to call Peter’s name, but then the connection was broken, the dildo was pulled from his body.

 

“Should make it easier for the rest.”

 

Chris panted softly and ground his teeth as the next dildo was slowly eased into his body. Once it was sheathed and the pain started to numb, Chris could ignore it.

 

But Troy pressed a button and the dildo vibrated.

 

Chris gasped. The vibrations jolted the pain further into his body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He lost track of time, lost track of which vibrator or dildo was in his ass. He couldn’t really feel the pain anymore. He just jerked when one was removed and another was shoved in.

 

Chris tuned Troy out, what little he did say and tried to focus on getting the bond to call back to Peter.

 

While Chris tried, his body was slowly accepting the toys, his cock was getting harder.

 

Eventually, Troy pulled the thick dildo from Chris, snapping him from his detachment. “You really are trained to resist.” Troy pulled out a twelve-inch dildo. “But can you resist this?”

 

Chris groaned in dismay.

 

Troy pushed the head in with only a little fight, then slid inch after inch into Chris. Troy laughed. “Taking it like a champ. Is that why Hale fucks you? You’re a greedy cock whore?”

 

Chris panted, momentarily thinking about Peter’s cock in his ass. Chris closed his eyes and moaned softly. The dildo pressed on his prostate. “Peter,” Chris whispered. The dildo filled him and Troy jammed the rest in. Chris cried out, coming, he couldn’t stop himself. The bond opened again.

 

_Peter was with Stiles in the Jeep, they were driving. “Chris?” Peter was concerned. “Who has you?”_

 

_“H-hunters.”_

 

_“Where?”_

 

_Chris shook his head, he didn’t know._

 

_“We’ll find you, just hold on.”_

 

“Chris-“ Stiles got cut off as the dildo was pulled from Chris’s body.

 

Chris opened his eyes, Troy was moving the box to the back of the cell.

 

“Did you get it to work? Is he coming to find you?”

 

Chris blinked slowly and said nothing.

 

Troy snorted. “Whatever.” He grabbed a ball gag and shoved it into Chris’s mouth, then left.

 

Chris sighed and tried to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris awoke the next morning, it was early and a weak sun shone through the window at the top of Chris’s cell, indicating the basement.

 

His whole body ached. And he had to pee. Food probably wouldn’t hurt either. He doubted that Troy or the boys would be down any time soon though.

 

Chris turned to the corner and stretched as far as the short chains on the shackles would let him. Chris relieved himself and then moved back against the wall. He wasn’t getting back to sleep.

 

He must have though, because when he woke up again, someone was patting his face and pulling the gag out.

 

“Chris, Chris wake up.”

 

Chris blinked open his eyes to see Peter.

 

Peter grabbed the shackles and pulled them from the wall.

 

Chris collapsed into Peter’s arms. “How’d-?”

 

Peter shushed him. “You need water.” He helped Chris out of the cell and to the basement stairs.

 

There was a chair there and a bottle of water, along with ration bars.

 

Chris sat with a groan and Peter opened the water, then gave it to Chris. Chris drank and noticed Peter’s hands were steaming. “Peter…”

 

Peter dropped his hands. “The bars and the chains were coated in wolfs-bane. It’s fine.”

 

“How did you find me? I thought you needed the bond to be open to get a fix on me?”

 

“I do and that led us to the right town…”

 

“We’re not in Beacon Hills?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

That made sense, Troy wasn’t from the area and he wouldn’t want it to be easy for Peter to come get him.

 

“Where’s Stiles?”

 

“Upstairs.”

 

“We can’t leave him-“ Chris got up and the door to the basement opened.

 

Stiles came running down, eyes fading from their milky white, his claws retracted. He stopped when he saw Chris, then hugged him.

 

“Your bond with Stiles was what led us here. He could feel your spent energy and was drawn to it.”

 

Stiles pulled back. “I promise not to feed off you, but I missed you, so I’m not letting go.”

 

Chris chuckled. “That’s fine. Though…”

 

Peter laid a hand on Chris’s shoulder and drained the rest of his pain.

 

Chris groaned. “Thank you,” he muttered.

 

Peter nuzzled Chris’s neck. “We’re going to mark you with our scents.” There was a slight growl from Peter, the wolf was possessive.

 

“Where are-?”

 

“I took care of the large man.” Peter glanced at his nails, in case he had missed some blood.

 

Chris turned to Stiles.

 

“I didn’t have time to drain their energy, like I would want but I got what I could.” Stiles licked his lips, frowning as he tasted the life energy from Adam and Andrew again.

 

“We won’t have to worry about Troy-the large man’s-family coming after us for some time. They weren’t exactly on speaking terms.” Chris wanted them to know the extent of the hunter's family, just in case so they wouldn't be surprised if someone came for them later on.

 

Peter nodded.

 

Chris’s stomach grumbled.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Peter let his hand drop from Chris. “We brought an extra set of clothes in the Jeep.”

 

Stiles finally detached from Chris and walked up the stairs. “If you can wait, we can go to my house and I’ll make pancakes.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Chris's voice was raspy.

 

Peter was behind Chris, to support him. “I think Chris needs to rest first.”

 

“Peter, I’m fine.”

 

Peter scooped Chris into his arms.

 

“Damn it Peter, put me down!”

 

“No, Stiles, move.”

 

Stiles moved to the side of the stairs and Peter walked up them and out to the Jeep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They went back to Beacon Hills, to the Stilinski house and Stiles made pancakes while Peter sat with Chris on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, asleep.

 

Chris’s head was in Peter’s lap. He was content to be back with the two people who loved him. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> if I missed a tag please tell me  
> come scream at me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
